nicktoons_unite_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Comprehensive Energy Scale
Introduction: The following scale is a list of the calculated feats in fiction (whether that be from the OBD or other places) in terms of their energy yield, and where they fit into the various levels of destructive capacity. Energy feats are listed, and calculations linked, along with the characters and series that they came from, going higher in scale. For reference, see: Extended System of Units Feats are listed in terms of joules, TNT equivalent, and Foe (supernova equivalent). Do note that this list is not to be taken as gospel, and is always subject to change based on new data. Color Key: * Fiction * Minimum yield for DC level * Real life event/phenomena Street Level: * 100 joules * Strongest punch ever recorded: 1,008 joules * Kinetic energy of the M16 rifle round: 1,800 joules Wall Level: * 5,000 joules Small Building Level: * 0.005 tons * Energy of an average lightning bolt: 0.239 tons Building Level: * 0.25 tons * Energy to vaporize a human body: 0.7146 tons * Tao Pai Pai pillar throw: 1.75 tons (Dragon Ball) Large Building Level: * 2 tons City Block Level: Low * Commander Black's laser: 86.473 tons (Dragon Ball) Mid * Tien's Ki Ko Ho: 335.29 - 745.85 tons (Dragon Ball) * Bloom destroys ice tower: 416.1 tons - 6.81 kilotons (Winx Club) High * King Piccolo's hand wave: 1 - 10 kilotons (Dragon Ball) * Zarbon's crater: 2.97 - 8.14 kilotons (Dragon Ball) Town Level: Low * 5.8 kilotons * Goku kicks Freeza: 13.87 kilotons (Dragon Ball) * Little Boy nuke: 16 kiloton Mid * Commander Black's bomb: 135.181 - 241.468 kilotons (Dragon Ball) * Ivy King nuke (largest pure fission bomb): 500 kilotons Small City Level (not legit city busting, but too high to simply be labeled "town level"): * 1 megaton * Muten Roshi's Kamehameha against Mount Frypan: 1.179 - 2.107 megatons (Dragon Ball) * Maximum yield of the B83 nuclear bomb (largest active U.S. nuclear weapon): 1.2 megatons * Goku punches a hole in Kaio's planet: 5.79 megatons (Dragon Ball) City Level: Low * 6.3 megatons * Gotenks' crater: 7.5 megatons (Dragonball) * Energy in forming Meteor Crater: 10 megatons * King Kai's planet GBE: 28.6 megatons (Dragon Ball) * Piccolo Daimao's Explosive Demon Wave: 97 megatons (Dragon Ball) Mid * Krakatoa volcanic eruption: 200 megatons * Total energy of all nuclear testing as of 1996: 510.3 megatons High * Mount Tambora volcanic eruption: 800 megatons Small Island Level (not legit island busting, but too high to simply be labeled "city level"): * 1 gigaton Island Level: Low * 4.3 gigatons * 23rd Budokai Piccolo's casual ki blast: 6.781 gigatons (Dragon Ball) Mid * La Garita eruption: 240 gigatons * 23rd Budokai Piccolo's island razer: >336.49 - 601.055 gigatons (Dragon Ball) Small Country Level (see above): * 1 teraton Country Level: Low * 7 teratons * Energy released by the 2004 Indian Ocean Earthquake: 9.56 teratons Mid * Chicxulub Impact: 100 teratons * Nappa's exploding wave: 373.8 teratons (Dragon Ball) High * Total energy from the sun that strikes the earth yearly: 1.32 petatons Continent Level: Low * 1.33 petatons * Conservative estimate of the energy from the impact that created the Caloris Basin on Mercury: 31.07 petatons * Energy released by the sun every second: 90.822 petatons High * Chou Gohan's Ki Blast kinetic energy: 1.244 exatons (Dragon Ball) * Kinetic energy of the moon's orbit around earth: 9.08 exatons Moon/Planetoid Level: Low * Gravitational Binding Energy (GBE) of the Moon: 29.6 exatons * Rotational energy of the Earth: 50.2 exatons Small Planet Level: Low * GBE of Mercury: 433 exatons Mid * GBE of Mars: 1.144 zettatons * Energy released by the sun daily: 7.89 zettatons High * Piccolo destroys the moon: 37.4607 zettatons (Dragon Ball) * Hypothesized Earth-Orpheus collision: 47.5 zettatons Planet Level: Low * GBE of Earth: 57.3 zettatons Mid * Kinetic energy of Earth's orbit: 645 zettatons High * GBE of Namek: 2.45 - 30 yottatons (Dragon Ball) Large Planet Level: Low * GBE of Uranus: 2.7 yottatons * Energy released by the Sun yearly: 2.87 yottatons * GBE of Jupiter: 482 yottatons Mid * Kid Buu's Vanishing Ball: 836.52 ninatons - 7.361 tenatons (Dragon Ball) High * GBE of Kaioshin Kai: 1.555 tenatons (Dragon Ball) * Namek's explosion: 2.41 tenatons (Dragon Ball) Small Star Level: * GBE of VB 10 (lowest known stellar binding energy): 2.998 tenatons Star Level: * GBE of the Sun: 164.913 tenatons Large Star Level: Low * GBE of Rigel (typical blue giant star): 350.544 tenatons High * Supernova (low): 1 Foe (23.90057361 tenakilotons) * Supernova (high): 2 Foe Solar System Level: * 5.709 Foe * Hypernova: 100 Foe * GBE of a neutron star: 7.612 kiloFoe Small Galaxy Level: * GBE of Willman 1 (smallest known galaxy): ??? Galaxy Level: * GBE of the Milky Way: 100 petaFoe Universe Level (things at this level are generally not quantifiable in terms of joules): * Total mass-energy of the observable universe: 39.999 yottaFoe Category:Terms